


Pizza

by Potionsmstrs, secretfangirl



Series: The Key to Dean's Heart is His Stomach [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/pseuds/Potionsmstrs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl/pseuds/secretfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley makes pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

Manually kneaded, expertly shaped crust. Slow-simmered sauce from handpicked San Marzano tomatoes. Thinly sliced Mozzarella di Bufala. He even made the pepperoni far enough in advance so that the finished product would amount to 100% Crowley-made pizza. Not that Squirrel would notice all the effort he put into it. He just wanted to be loved. He _deserved_ all of Dean’s love. Not that stupid winged freak.

* * *

“Dinner is served!” announced Crowley. He set the pizza down on the candlelit table (which had been covered with a checkered red and white cloth stolen from a little mom-and-pop joint on Arthur Ave – he really had pulled out all the stops for this), only to see that nobody was there. “Gentlemen, dinner!” he yelled.

“Bring it into the TV room!” shouted Dean. “We just started a movie that Cas bought!”

“That bloody, no good, bee-loving, son of a whore,” muttered Crowley as he made his way to the den. His eyes narrowed and he scowled when he recognized what he was hearing. _Tequila_ by The Champs, with turtles named Michelangelo and Donatello altering the one word to “Ninjutsu”. That thrice-cursed angel knew he was making pizza, so he got the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie! Silently plotting Castiel’s untimely demise, he served the guys slices of pizza with a sarcastic flourish. He briefly considered “forgetting” to serve Featherbutt but he didn’t want to remind Dean of his petty nature.

* * *

 The movie ended and Dean said, “That was the best thing ever. Pizza and Ninja Turtles, dude. I don’t know which one of you is cooler.” He hopped off the couch. “We’ve gotta do that again sometime.” He stretched and ambled out of the room, followed by Sam.

Castiel clasped his hands in his lap and looked at Crowley. “I suppose this is what humans call a ‘draw.’”

Crowley sighed. “I suppose it is.”


End file.
